


Feitan's Heist

by haruka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter x Hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feitan conducts his own 'mission.'</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute sentence prompt challenge. The prompt is stated at the end of the fic. Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feitan's Heist

Feitan’s Heist (Hunter x Hunter)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Feitan was bored.

The rest of the Genei Ryodan were back in the lair, going through the goods they’d stolen from an armoured truck earlier in the evening. He’d tried to join in, but lost interest. He still had enough adrenalin coursing through him that he felt like going out on a solo job, so he slipped away from the group and headed back out into the night.

Even without using any amount of Nen to conceal himself, Feitan wasn’t likely to be noticed. His diminutive stature, the cloak and scarf that covered all but his gold eyes, and his dark hair kept him nearly invisible in the shadows of the evening. If anyone did manage to spot him, they’d likely mistake him for a solitary lost child.

There WAS a child out that night that suddenly made itself known to Feitan and everyone else in a five-mile radius.

“I-I-I-I WAAANT ICE CREAAAAAM!”

Feitan scowled behind his scarf in the direction of the little boy throwing a tantrum. He didn’t like children at the best of times, and this one had hurt his ears. He liked the mother even less when she gave in to the brat’s demands and bought him a double-scoop ice cream cone.

Feitan paused thoughtfully. Well … why not?

In the next instant, the child found his hands empty and the mother was demanding what he’d done with the cone already.

Not bad, Feitan thought as he licked his ill-gotten gains two blocks away. Not a challenging theft in any sense of the word, and his Spider comrades would never stop teasing him for the equivalent of taking candy from a baby.

So he’d just be sure to finish the cone before returning home.

\--

(Sentence challenge – Children should be seen but not heard)

(2006)

Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
